PeepingTom
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: a usual day in konoha kakashi thought, YEA RIGHT.  get ready for some wild mission.  a belated one-shot for the kakaAnko contest. Review :D


**A/N: hellos ppl, been a while since i updated anything xDDD**

**so yeah this is for my dear friend kanami ;D enjoy it hon.**

**the Ages:**

**kakashi:13**

**Gai:13**

**Anko:12 (yeah i made her a year older, deal with it xD)  
**

**Obito:13**

**Rin:13**

**Asuma:14**

**Kurenai:14**

**Shizune:15**

**Tsunade and jiraiya: umm, in their 20s i guess o.O;  
**

* * *

A bright day on the streets of konoha, the thirteen-year old chuunin hatake Kakashi was walking by with his hands stuffed in his pocket, he nodded his head at the people he passed by as 'hello', heading towards the Ichiraku ramen stand and ordering his usually chicken flavored ramen, he wasn't that much fond of ramen, but he came here often with his teammates and sensei and gotten used to eating here every morning and also the ramen was delicious, so nothing to complain about.

As the older man took his order he sat down and waited for his bowl, he saw someone sitting down next to him and rolled his eyes, for it was none other than his goofball teammate obito.

"Kakashi-baka what a coincidence" he said with a wide smile and closed eye "nice day eh?"

It wasn't always that obito would smile and have a casual talk with him like that; he was up to something again and wants his help to achieve whatever stupid scheme he's up to again.

Kakashi groaned "what do you want this time obito?" he said with eyebrows knitted together looking at the uchiha who was goggleless at the moment.

"Hey now, what makes you think I'd want anything eh?" he said still with the obvious fake huge smile.

Kakashi gave him a scowl look, he was irritated from him and his teeth shining in front of his face "well if that's so then why don't you go away" Kakashi said as he averted his attention to the bowl in front of him the old man brought, he took the chopsticks and was about to dig in when suddenly he heard a loud annoying cry from the 'Elite' teammate of his.

On the floor obito was and punching the ground "okay okay, I need your help it's like a really dangerous mission and you're the only one I know who's good at this stuff ... well other than sensei and a few other shinobis, BUT I know they'll definitely NOT help me, so Puhleeeeeaaaase, just this once help me out, We're teammates for cryin' out loud" he pleaded, which was unlike him to do and Kakashi thought it might be really serious.

He laid his chopstick in front of him and turned to his side towards obito and stared at him blankly "….What's the mission that's so important and in need of my skills?"

Obito stood up and sighed "… can you help me find my goggle?" he sheepishly smiled

Kakashi blinked….he blinked twice, that was the mission that was so important and in need of his high superior genius skills? All this just because he lost his stupid orange goggles?

He turned around again to the front and took his chopsticks again pretending to not even acknowledge the existence of the person standing next to him.

Steam was coming out of obitos ears as his face turned red out of anger of being rejected again, he hates it, no one knew how important that goggle meant to him, just as Kakashi was about to dig in his breakfast again, obito caught his shoulder and pulled him away and ran off with him, the old man yelled at them both for leaving and not paying the bill.

* * *

Somewhere remote from the ramen stand ,obito stopped running and let go of Kakashi , Kakashi stood straight and brushed his shoulder ,getting rid of the dust on hi black shirt, he then looked around at the place they were and raised one brow looking back to his teammate.

"Why are we here?" he asked

"This is the place I lost my goggle" obito said

Kakashi shrugged "well then…go find it" he said not caring

Obito gasped at Kakashi for not comprehending how dangerous this mission really is, "you don't get it man" he cried

"What don't I get? You said you lost it here, so just go find it" Kakashi calmly said

"no no, not here or there….its IN THERE" obito pointed towards the location of his goggles and Kakashi looked at it, his eyes widened, no MAN would ever wanna go in there if they wanna live, especially not with a certain Blondie around this area.

He whipped his head at obito "how the hell did you lose it there? no , the question should be, WHY is it in THERE?" he couldn't believe it, his teammate is a perv , "What even got it going over there?, did you go in there you hentai?, how could you?"

Obito couldn't take anymore of the yelling "I didn't mean it…, I don't know…., STOP ASKING ME" he yelled back.

"Well I'm as definitely as hell aint going in there" Kakashi stated

"but my goggles, we gotta get it back" obito cried

Kakashi looked at obito with fierce eyes "listen to me obito,….there's only one solution" he said in a deep serious tone as obito listened carefully.

"…just buy a new one" Kakashi calmly said as obito fell to the ground.

"b-b-but my goggle" he cried again waving his arms

"forget it, you're more lucky finding a needle in a haystack" he said walking away from the place leaving obito to figure out how to get his goggle from the women's' side of the hot springs.

Walking back to the main street Kakashi heard his stomach growl, he cursed the uchiha for taking him away from his breakfast "oji-san is probably mad at me for not paying….again"

"Kashi-chaaaaan~ " a sweet young girls voice called him.

'_oh no, anyone but HER' he thought_ , the young girl jumped from behind his back and landed in front of him and hugged him lovingly , kakashis' body cringed at the hug as he frowned.

"I missed you, did you miss me?" she said

"Definitely" he said to her as she smiled "…not" he whispered the last word , "and how many times did I tell you not to hug me like that anko!" he raised his voice and freed himself from her grip.

Just like many of his fan girls , she was always after him, except…she wasn't his fan girl…., he hates it when she does that , he doesn't hate her, he just hates her doing that ,especially in public eye, I mean the boy has to keep up his reputation.

"Aww , but you like it when I hug you" she said

"NO I don't" he rolled his eyes

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE , you said it last night when you slept at my place" she said

"will you cut it out you little BRAT" Kakashi said as he waved his hands at the people passing by them with his face flushed red he scratched the back of his neck "I-I didn't say it and even if I did ,I didn't mean it okay" he told her

Ankos' eyes got teary as she cried "waaaaah you were using me then, HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI" she screamed it over and over again as the people around them started to gather freaking the young masked shinobi, he was sweating and waved his arms at them telling them it was fine and she's just playing, realizing it was pointless as more people came to them, he carried anko while she kept on screaming 'Hentai' and ran off jumping at the roof of the building and sprinting away.

* * *

At the roof of kakashis apartment….

"What the hell did you do that for?" he yelled

"don't yell at me" she kicked his shin and ran away "waaaaah jerk"

"ouch dammit anko" he cursed holding his bruised shin "hey wait don't go" he said as he went chasing her and ignored the throbbing pain on his shin.

As anko went jumping from roof to roof Kakashi kicked up his speed and caught her right after she jumped , she struggled in his arms "let me go jerk"

"jeez would you let me talk for a minute" he whined letting her down.

Standing straight again she pointed at him accusingly "I don't want anything to do with you anymore"

He frowned "put that finger down, I'm sorry okay?" he said lifting his arm and giving her his hand to make up, she stared daggers at him "oh come on, stop being so stubborn , I sincerely apologize"

she looked at his hand then at him, she grinned and took his hand shaking it "Okay apology accepted"

'_I'm so glad she's easygoing' he thought _"so, friends again?" he asked

Ankos' eyes widened "WHAT? ,just friends?... Waaaaaah" she cried in her hand, Kakashi sweat dropped.

"oh what now? We just hugged last night, ..and umm kissed ..a little" he blushed "you don't expect anything to happen between us after that do you?"

Anko stopped crying and waved her hand at him "naah of course not " she said ,Kakashi felt as he was going to fall down, she was faking the cry the whole time, she definitely is NOT an innocent cute little girl.

"why …you" his hands were shaking ,getting the urge to strangle his girlfriend …err I mean a friend who is a girl.

She stuck out her tongue at him childishly making him more frustrated and annoyed ,she giggled and went to pat his head ,"aww, now calm down _Kashi-Chaaaaan_" she teased him, Kakashi felt his veins were about to pop, oh how he hated it when she calls him that ridicules Uncut nickname.

A grumbling sound was heard, both of them blinked , anko looked at kakashis middle abdomen and raised a brow "I'm guessing you're hungry"

Kakashi frowned, "no I'm NOT" he said holding his stomach and turned around stubbornly "and you didn't hear anything" he huffed

Anko rolled her eyes "I'm not deaf, I can hear it loud and clear" she said and grabbed his hand heading back at his apartment.

Upon arriving at the place, someone was already waiting outside; anko raised a brow at the person and looked at Kakashi as he just groaned.

"Oi kakashi-baka " obito waved at him lazily.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked as he and anko hopped right next to him.

"You know exactly what I want" he yelled

"I'm not helping you in that" he said back at him, and then a coughing can be heard next to him as anko cleared her throat.

"I'm sure whatever it is that you want can wait after we eat" she said

Obitos' eyes glowed "Oh?, you two are gonna eat? , well then I'll join" he said smiling so bright as Kakashi glared at him ,obito glared back "…that is if you don't mind ..Kakashi-baka"

Anko rolled her eyes at the two buttheads, _'man can't those two ever get along' she thought._

"Obito, of course you can join us" she said politely as possible trying her best not to hit them both on the head so they can stop their 'Glaring-competition'.

"Wha-… NO! ,I don't want him to come in my place" Kakashi said to her as she already went in and ignored his protest.

The uchiha stuck out his tongue at his masked teammate "she said I can, nothing you can do about it" he teased with a smirk.

"Oh yeah" Kakashi said as obito had obviously dared him.

"YEAH" he said loudly

"Will you two KNOCK IT OFF" an extremely loud scream came from inside as the two chuunins body shivered and stopped arguing, they both rushed in and closed the door behind them going to sit down at the floor next to each other with the table in front of them.

"Jeez your girlfriend is scary" obito whispered

"I HEARED THAT, AND I'M NOT SCARY" she screamed once more from the kitchen as obito and Kakashi began trembling.

"Seeeeee?" obito said

Kakashi gave him a scowl "she's not scary" he defended his young friend "she's actually really a sweet girl and nice to talk to" he calmly said "she just doesn't like morons, which is you" he pointed at his teammate and the black-haired boy just frowned at him ,then he crossed his arms "humph, pretty funny , you didn't bother denying that she isn't your girlfriend" he smirked

Kakashi closed his eyes and crossed his arms "there's no use on saying the opposite if your just gonna keep on saying it anyway"

Anko came to them and placed two bowls of hot soup at the table in front of them "here you two go" she said clapping her hands.

Obito rolled his eyes at Kakashi "if you say so" then both chuunins looked at the bowl of greenish-yellow soup in front of them ,both of them raised a brow then looked at each other , then looked back at the bowl, then they looked at anko.

"Ummm…. Did you.. Make this?" Kakashi dared to ask.

"Of course ,now eat it" anko ordered them.

Both obito and Kakashi gulped , obito took the spoon and tried to stir the soup a bit ,then he lifted the spoon , or at least what was left of the spoon since the top had already melted off, his eyes bulged out "uhh… umm ,ya know, I just remembered that umm, I already had breakfast and umm there's something that I have to do so…SEE YA"

He said as he stood up and bowed to the young kunoichi then sprinted away and out the window not even bothering to open it as he broke his way out while the remaining pieces of glass fell on the floor.

Anko and Kakashi blinked at the broken window then looked at each other

"Couldn't he just use the door, he sure must be in a hurry" she said as Kakashi just shrugged Then looked down at his bowl of soup, he kept staring at it the whole time and saw his reflection.

"Ahem" ankos voice interrupted him "well?" she asked

Kakashi looked at her and back at the soup then he looked beside him at the spoon of his teammate, he frowned , he carried the bowl with one hand and threw it out the broken window

"LIKE HELL I'D EAT YOUR CRAPPY COOKING, I'D RATHER STARV TO DEATH" he yelled so loud that it felt as if the apartment was shaking, so much for the stoic coolness of his…

Ankos eyes twitched "why …you..son of a… and after all the trouble I went through just to cook for you" anko stood up in front of him as her body was now in fire with flaming angry rage, Kakashi felt as if he was now shrinking extremely small and she was growing bigger and bigger in size against him.

"and you have the guts to say THAT to me?" her voice was low and dangerous

Hundreds of sweat beads are now running down his face, he gulped or at least he tried to gulp but he just couldn't swallow the giant knot on his throat, and 5 seconds later his entire apartment was indeed shaking like an earthquake came.

Anko went out the door brushing her shoulder "humph, jerk, now I'm gonna need to find a place to cool off" she said as she jumped away from the place, meanwhile Kakashi was left unconscious with the table split in half on top of his throbbing head while his face was drowning on his bowl of soup.

anko was walking on the streets still pissed off she went past people and even stumbled on some on the way and shouted at them to watch where they're going.

"damn him, he's such a jerk" anko muttered to herself as she kept stomping away, only to yet again bump into someone and again she yelled at that person, only to be taking back her words when she saw who it is.

"oh.. gomen-nasai, kurenai-san" she said nicely

"well anko, you sure seem lively today, anything interesting happen?" the young red-eyed chuunin asked her younger opposite counterpart.

"ah nothen, just pissed at some asshole" she said crossing her arms against her chest.

"…well, I guess that's nothing new, let me guess, was it your silver-haired boyfriend …_again"_

Before anko could answer, kurenai cut her off "oh don't tell, I already know"

Anko frowned "then why'd ya ask me in the first place?"

Kurenai shrugged "dunno, so I'm feeling like heading to the hot springs, wanna join?"

"bleh, I guess, I could use it right now"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kakashi, he was still unconscious and trying to breath that caused him to make bubbles on the bowl of soup he's on , a knock was made at his door, but of course he couldn't get up with the heavy table on him.

So instead the person came in his place after knocking for over 10minutes waiting.

"anyone here?" a blue-haired boy asked around the place.

"r-r-r-right d-d-down h-here" kakashis broken voice was heard, as Asuma hurried over to him, and saw his situation, he couldn't help but burst out laughing at his comrade.

He practically rolled down at the floor holding his guts and still laughing hard, Kakashi growled in his soap.

"HOW ABOUT HELPING ME HERE?" Kakashi yelled at his so-called 'friend'.

Asuma got off the floor and wiped his tear "phew man, what happened to you?" he asked as he helped push the table away and freeing Kakashi from under it.

"please, don't ask" Kakashi said as he rubbed his bruised head and aching back and heading towards his bathroom, to change his soap-soaked mask.

He realized some went in his mouth, he was frightened ,but paused for a second to take his time tasting it …and it actually wasn't that bad, actually it's tastes good, he sighed, _'damn, I should have tried it first, …'_he thought then he scowled _'this is all obitos fault, that lousy shinobi'._

"ahem yeah well anyways, we've been assigned to a B-rank mission, in a 3-man cell" Asuma yelled so Kakashi could hear from within the bathroom.

"oh yeah, who's our third guy?" Kakashi asked as he came out with a towel wiping his face.

"you'll see when we get to the meeting point" Asuma said as he went out the place, "hurry up now and let's go" he said as Kakashi followed him.

obito was trying to convince another one of his own fellow comrade into helping him with his own problem.

"oh Obito-san, I would love to help you out but as for now I am already assigned in an important B-ranked mission along with my own life-long rival and friend, and this is the opportunity to out-best him" the green-beast of konoha said so with his special 'youthful-pose-dance'.

"ah man, not you too, now how am I gonna find that damn goggles of mine without getting beat up to pulp "obito said sighingly.

"no worries my dear friend, once I'm done I'll be sure to come along and help you with what-ever you are in need of" Gai said and didn't hesitate to show him his significant guy-smile.

"meeh thanks anyways, I'll just have to handle it myself" obito said as he hopped along the way trying to figure out how to solve his problem.

As he left two other figures came along and stood in front of Gai, Kakashi didn't seem pleased at all by finding out he had to work with the green-self proclaiming-rival of his.

"ah my eternal rival, this is the day where I shall out-best you and prove my greatness against you" Gai said all so mighty and proud.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes at his teammate "if you say so"

His cool-like behavior and reply just all the more made Gai provoked, Asuma cleared his throat to get their attention "so, yeah ,since we're all chuunins and I happen to be older by a year …and most mature one, the hokage had made me captain for this team"

"so what's our job taichu?" Kakashi asked

"well, the client of this mission lives just a few blocks from here and wishes to meet us and tell us the detail of the mission, so let's go to him and not keep him waiting" he said as he three of them headed out to their clients place.

Arriving at their clients apartment, Asuma went on and knocked the door and waiting for an answer but instead a smoke appeared and a big scroll was left in front of them, Gai looked at the big scroll curiously as Kakashi raised a brow, Asuma took it an opened it up.

"hmmm" Asuma read it

"so what is it?" Gai asked

"well, this is an instruction to tell us about our mission" Asuma explained it to them "it says here that our client had lost a very important scroll of his and is unable to bring it back, this scroll has a secret dangerous information that must not be found out and retrieved immediately"

"….hmm so any idea where are we supposed to find it?" Kakashi asked

"well, at the end it says that he found it but wasn't able to get it, it appears that its now sealed within underground of a place that can't be entered easily"

"…I see, so we basically have to go and get that scroll back, from a dangerous area?" Gai said

"that's right, and there's a map here too, let's get started and find that scroll then get it back no matter what or how dangerous the place is"

Both Gai and Kakashi nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Anko and Kurenai are at the women's' changing room.

"the hot springs at this time is a great idea" anko said as she stripped off her clothes and kurenai agreed with her.

"oh, anko-Chan ,kurenai-san nice to see you two here" a young girls voice said and approached them.

"ah rin-san ,how are you?" kurenai asked her fellow brown-haired friend.

Rin smiled at both of them "I'm doing fine thank you ,and you both?"

"I'm good" kurenai said then turned to anko "not sure about her though, she got in a fight with her lover"

Anko flushed "no I didn't" she said

Kurenai whispered to rins ear "notice how she denies the fight but doesn't deny the _'lover' _title"

Anko heard her and just flushed red even more "he's NOT my lover"

Rin giggled and kurenai smirked "whatever you say sweetcake, now let's get in the springs already"

In the mean time ,Asuma looked at the map and pointed their location "we are here right now," he said then moved his finger to another place "and this is where we're supposed to be, the scroll is hidden in this area, now let's go there"

In a second their bodies flickered as they all sprinted on the way, jumping from one building to another gracefully, in 10 minutes they arrived at the place.

Asuma held the map again then looked in front of him, then looked at the map, then looked behind him at his comrades as they gave him a weird look.

"s…so um… this is the place, so let's search" Asuma commanded

"wait a minute.." Kakashi said, "are you sure this is the right place?"

"of course it is…. It says so on the map" Asuma said

Gai blushed a bit ,then cleared his throat "ahem, well, if this is the place, then this IS the place"

Right now the three of them are now standing behind the women's hot spring entrance.

"well fine then" Kakashi said then turned back to his captain "so taichu, how do you suppose we get in?"

Asuma was sweating "err, well for sure the only way to get in is by the entrance ,unless you two wanna dig up a hole to sneak in, so this is my plan on how we get in stealthily without anyone noticing us" he said then began to explain it to them.

As he finished he knew that Kakashi was gonna have his say in this and protest against it, but Asuma said that he must obey his commands since he is the leader and Kakashi just nodded in defeat knowing he can't do anything anyway.

Both Gai and Kakashi are now ready to enter the place, but Kakashi sighed "how come we have to go in there and you won't?"

"because I'm the leader and I said so, so you two head in while I … umm stay as look out" Asuma said

Both Gai and Kakashi used their transformation justu and concealed their chakra ,they transformed into two teenage girls and entered the place.

Now inside the women's' changing room, Gai and Kakashi walked in and ignored all the half and complete butt-naked women and girls, Kakashi sighed from the inside he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, he was ready to go to the springs "hey Gai you ready?" he asked

But Gai wasn't next to him anymore, Kakashi turned and looked around, he was nowhere in sight, Kakashi groaned "where the hell is that freak?"

Outside the place and on top of the hot springs roof, Gai and Asuma were playing go fish.

"Got any twos?" Asuma asked "and by the way, aren't you supposed to be with Kakashi?"

"Naah, I ditched him when he wasn't paying attention" Gai said holding his cards then looked at Asuma, he noticed someone, behind Asuma "who's that?"

Asuma looked behind him and saw a white-haired middle-aged man with a telescope, Asuma sighed, it was Jiraiya, "ignore him Gai, it's just jiraiya-sama he's probably peeping on the girls at the hot springs again like he always do"

Gai shrugged and said "go fish"

Kurenai anko and rin were bathing and relaxing in the springs,

"So refreshing" rin said as anko and kurenai nodded "so anko-Chan, who's the boy your dating ?"

"I'm not dating anyone" anko yelled

"don't listen to her rin, she's in complete denial" kurenai said

Kakashi walked past the girls and women and looked around the area with his transformation justu, for any possible hiding place where the scroll might be at, it was rather hard for him to do so since the entire area is filled with beautiful naked women, he is thankful that he can still keep himself neutral and not faint on the floor with his nose bleeding to death.

He sighed "where is it already so I can get out of here" he asked himself, then he sensed a familiar chakra that isn't supposed to be in this place, he looked around and a few feet away he saw a really really … REAAAAALLY ugly figureless flat-chested girl.

Kakashi sweat dropped it was obito wearing a wig and a towel wrapped around his body…

Kakashi walked to him, obito tried his best to keep his disguise and search for his accursed goggles when a white-haired girl tied in a ponytail who was really cute around his age with a towel wrapped around her body came to him, "hi there" the girl said in a sweet voice.

Obito blushed "uhh umm h-hi" he said in his deep rough voice but then changed it again to a more squeaky high pitched one "I mean.. Hi" he said

The girl leaned closer to his face, and obito just bushed even more, she then leaned closer to his ear and spoke, "what the hell are you doing here obito?" this time her voice wasn't at all feminine and sweet, in fact her voice just reminded him of the most person he hates in the world.

Obitos eyes bulged out "k-k-k KAKASHI" he screamed like a girl and this time he really did sounded like a girl.

"shush you moron" Kakashi said in his original voice. "I'm undercover" he whispered

"oh really cool" obito whispered back to attract less attention to them both "me too" he said proudly of himself.

"jeez obito you have the worst disguise ever" Kakashi said

"well sorry to disappoint you" he grumbled "so you came here to help me after all" he said

"humph, absolutely not, I'm on a mission so don't ruin my cover and I wont ruin yours although there's probably no way for me to ruin your cover then it already is" Kakashi said bluntly as obito raged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gai and Asuma were still playing on the roof, this time they're playing chess, Jiraiya was still peeping through his telescope nearby them.

Jiraiya moved his telescope trying to find the one he's searching for "ah.. there you are, hehehe" he giggled, "interesting" he said and continued giggling.

"he's still peeping" Gai said

"yeah, maybe we should go stop him" Asuma said

They both shrugged "let's do it after we finish playing, this time I'm so gonna beat you" Gai said as he made his move, Asuma looked at the board and made his own move.

"check mate, I win again"

"WHAAAAAT?" Gai yelled

"heheheh, no one can beat me at chess ,it takes a real genius to play this" Asuma said

"humph oh yeah, then let's have a rematch, I'm definitely gonna win" Gai said as he rearranged the pieces.

"no prob by me" he said as he helped arranged the pieces.

"with hard work and dedication, even myself can beat a genius" Gai said as they began playing again.

Anyways, Kakashi and obito went in the hot water..

"stay down obito" Kakashi said as obito went down till the water reached his neck and the same with Kakashi.

"now let's both dive down and search" Kakashi said

Obito nodded ,they both took a deep breath and dove underwater, obito went left and Kakashi went right, either of them searching for the one they're finding, obito couldn't find his goggles and ran out of air, he went back to the center of the spring and Kakashi did too.

"found your goggles yet?" Kakashi asked

"nah man, gotta go in again, what about your scroll thing?"

"nope, let's dive again" he said then they both dived in again, they did so for several times.

Shizune and tsunade bathed each other in the springs.

Shizune noticed a few people she knew and swam towards their direction "kurenai-san rin-san anko-Chan" she said with a smile, the triplets greeted shizune.

"oh shizune-sempai, nice seeing you here" rin said

"isn't this nice? All friends here at the springs together" kurenai said

"eh? Shizune-Chan where's tsunade-sama ?" anko asked

"that's right, you two are always together" rin said

"oh she's over there, she told me that Jiraiya-sama might be peeping here again and wants to come here and make sure he won't or she'll beat him up to pulp" she said

The triplets sweat dropped "oh.. how um.. nice" kurenai said

"don't worry, if there are any pervs peeping on us, I'll knockem dead myself" anko said balling her fist to them.

Obito went to Kakashi with his goggle on his head "check it out, I found it" he smiled ever so brightly.

"that's good, and I think I finally know where the scroll is" Kakashi said

"eh? Where?" obito asked

"it's concealed at the left corner underground, I just have to dive in and dig a little then take it and we can finally leave"

"oh that's all, huh? Well good luck in that" obito said as he swam away and Kakashi pulled his ear.

"oh obito, I think you're gonna help me with this" he said sternly.

Both boys swimming towards the left corner of the spring, not knowing they swam past the four girls they know, both of them dove and starting digging and removing the tiles revealed a small waterproof box where the scroll must be hidden.

Kakashi held it and they both swam back to the surface "we got it ,now let's get out of here" Kakashi said.

Obito heard giggles and laughs, the voices were familiar to him, he turned back and saw his beloved rin-chan chatting with her friends, he blushed, there she was, he was so close to seeing her naked.

"obito what are you doing let's go already" Kakashi said as he was about to climb out of the water.

"psst wait up Kakashi, look there, it's rin" obito pointed to her.

Kakashi looked and she was really there "yes I can see her, now let's go"

"the hell you're talking about?, this is rin, she's just 10 feet away from us, and she's NAKED" obito exclaimed.

Kakashi looked at him with his lazy eyes, not getting what he's saying "umm… that's great and all but I gotta go"

"fine, your loss man, I'm gonna peep on her ,gehehehe" he giggled

Kakashi rolled his eyes "obito, come to your senses, this is no time to peep on girls"

Obito ignored him and swam to her direction slowly.

"fine, you go and peep, I'm outta here" he said getting out of the water, his towel still wrapped tightly around his female body, and walked away slowly.

Obito saw the other girls rin was with then said "hey Kakashi I think anko is with her too"

Kakashi stopped his pace, but didn't reply nor did he turn around, he just stood there.

"you go ahead and leave, but I'm gonna go peep on her ..and I'll peep on anko too" obito said with an evil grin, and swam all the way to them.

Kakashi tried to walk away, but he couldn't….

* * *

At the roof, Asuma managed to beat Gai once again.

"you lose mate" he said

"ah man"

"hmm, what's taking Kakashi so long, it's already been an hour" Asuma said

"hmm, what if he's in trouble and he can get out, we should get him out of there, or maybe he didn't find the scroll yet"

"hmm, yeah, we should definitely go check on him" Asuma said

Jiraiya was still peeping "hmm I see" he said to himself.

"and what about him?" Gai asked

"ah leave him be ,we got bigger problems to deal with" Asuma said, as both him and Gai dropped from the roof and transformed themselves into pretty young girls and went inside, they both tried their best not to pay attention to any of the naked girls and women and search for Kakashi, the problem is, there are too many damn hot chicks everywhere for them to focus.

Obito peeped on rin and the others but mainly rin, and Kakashi was next to him, they both were holding a fake plant in front of them to hide them.

Obito wanted to get closer to get a better _'view' _of heaven A.K.A _' breast'._

"Hey obito, I think we should go now" Kakashi said, "this isn't what we're supposed to do"

"ah shut up, I aint missing this once in a life-time opportunity" he said

"c'mon we really gotta go, and… I think I can't hold on to my transformation justu any longer" he said

"no way man" obito said and crept closer to the girls.

Anko noticed a weird plant moving to them "hmm, what a weird plant" she said to herself and ignored it.

Kakashi went to obito to pull him back, only to be pulled back himself by two other girls.

The taller one was ….Hairy, hairy legs hairy arms..she even had a beard, and the other one his height, had really thick brows and a nasty hairstyle, it's pretty obvious they were Gai and Asuma.

"Kakashi c'mon what took you so long" Asuma said

"sorry guys, I got the scroll though, but before we go, I need to get someone" Kakashi said

When he turned around, he saw anko swimming towards the plant obito held, kakashi panicked.

"this plant is really creepy, I'm gonna get rid of it" anko said as she swam to the plant to throw it away, when she touched the plant she saw someone ,and that someone was sweating a lot and…looked really familiar.

'_ah shit busted'_ obito thought.

"umm hello" anko said

"…h-h-h-HAAAAI" obito said in a really high pitched girly voice.

"…do.. I know you?" anko raised a brow

"n-nooo, you don't know me, in fact we never met, and you never did know me, and I totally love hot soup" he said in his still fake girlish voice.

Anko stared at the person, as he stared back…. Then a black object floated next to anko, she held it , it was obitos wig ,Anko stood up as she finally realized who the weirdo was and ready to pummel him, obito blushed as anko forgot she was still naked.

Kakashi was so furious, he immediately appeared right between anko and obito ,without knowing he released his transformation and back to his original body "obito you pervert don't look at her" he yelled loud and punched him so hard, it sent him flying out of the hot springs all the way to the roof.

"that idiot blew his cover" Asuma said

"damn right ,seems like I'm better at disguise then he is" Gai said as he played with his hair.

"oh boys, what was that about disguise and cover" a voice was heard behind them.

Gai and Asuma turned around and saw shizune and kurenai ,they had their towel wrapped around them, both boys blushed and before they knew it, they were sent flying away after obito.

"man I feel better now" kakashi said, still not aware that his transformation justu was cancelled and his towel wasn't even wrapped around him anymore, instead it was on his face, while he was butt naked everywhere down.

"kakashi-kun" rin said as she flushed red at seeing kakashi naked.

"oh…" kakashi said as he looked behind him, rin was blushing and anko was also red, but it wasn't out of embarrassment.. at least not that much, it was from rage.

"and what are YOU doing here?" anko asked him

Sweatbeads covered his face "err umm, I-I was… I was" he knew whatever he said won't help him or get him out of this trouble anyway "….oh boy" he said and off he went flying after his teammates.

* * *

At the roof, Jiraiya was still watching with his telescope, then he noticed that something was coming closer to his view, it looked like someone was flying right to him, or was it his imagination, he didn't have time to check again because obito had already crashed against the sannin.

"What the?, get away from me kid" Jiraiya said as he threw obito aside from him, only to be crashed again by two more kids.

"Get off me!" he yelled again pushing the other two aside "what on earth are you two trying to do, don't you dare blow my cover" he warned after he hit the three of them on the head, and went back to his peeping spot and yet again someone crashed onto him, this time however he lost his balance and composure and fell from the roof.

He fell down and splashed on the women's hot springs.

As if the commotion wasn't enough from the four young brats , now every women in the spring were screaming, as Jiraiya swam back up the surface, tsunade wrapped in her towel was standing right above him.

"I just knew you'd be coming here again"

Tsunade wasn't like the young kunoichi, she didn't just punched him and blasted him off, instead, she just beat the shit out of him right at that spot until she was tired.

All women went out of the springs screaming and left the place to only tsunade and Jiraiya as she still kept beating him up and the four young konuchis watching her.

Rin and shizune closed their eyes not bearing to watch and feeling sorry for Jiraiya , Kurenai sweat dropped of how much the female sannin can get so serious, anko however stared in amazement.

And at the roof the boys watched the old man getting beaten to death they were terrified but then got over it, Asuma and Gai were glad they still had their towels wrapped around their waste unlike obito who has nothing and is completely naked using his goggles to cover up his manhood, kakashi however doesn't want to wear the towel around his waist and just wants in on his face instead to conceal it ,Gai pretty much was furious at the size of kakashis manhood and wants to be bigger than him and took off his towel to prove it, Asuma sighed at the three idiots he had to stay with and ordered them to wear back their towels but as useless as it is Gai and Kakashi didn't want to and obito didn't even have one to begin with.

Eventually all of them met up at non other then the Hokages office.

Tsunade ordered rin and shizune to bring Jiraiya in a moving bed where he was sedated to the hokages office, she wanted to report him about his peeping habits, anko and kurenai also went out of boredom and accompany rin and shizune.

Asuma Kakashi and Gai went there to report for their mission, and obito just happened to be called for a mission and went along too.

When they all were there the young ones started arguing with one another.

Well mainly Kurenai and Anko Versus Asuma Kakashi and Obito.

Rin and shizune ignored them and tried to keep Jiraiya sedated since they know that even so he can still try to escape and struggle free , tsunade still kept complaining to the third Hokage, Gai kept ranting on about how great and youthful their mission was to the hokage and he made up several stories on telling how he was the one who found the scroll and done all the mission by himself.

Kurenai was scolding Asuma as he tries to defend himself saying he wasn't peeping at all ,anko yelled at both obito and kakashi, obito yelled back at her, and Kakashi didn't know whether to choose ankos side for obito being a perv and peeping or to choose obitos side for being there for the mission, either way they were both right, he was there for the mission but he also was peeping on her, so he just did the easy thing and remained silent while the two loudmouths fought with each other.

The third hokage couldn't take it anymore and ordered everyone to shut the hell up.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUP"

With that, the office was entirely quiet, no sound was made from anyone, they just all stared dumbfounded at the third.

"ahem, now one by one, Asuma son, how was your mission?"

"well it went …." He looked at Kurenai then at Kakashi and Obito "I can't say it went well, but we have the scroll alright" Asuma said

The girls all rose a brow, they were wondering what scroll he was talking about.

"good, now you can give your client your scroll since he's already here" the third said as he pointed towards the bedridden sannin.

"so this scroll was yours eh?, I should have known you would be the only one to keep it there" Asuma said as he went to Jiraiya and put the scroll on his chest.

"WHAAT? How did that scroll get to the women's hot springs in the first place?" Gai said ,unfortunately Jiraiya couldn't answer since he is still sedated.

"so you guys were searching for the scroll in the women's hot spring" rin said

"yes we were, so we weren't peeping at all" kakashi stated, i think a few of them can smell a lie.

"and I lost my goggles over there so I had to get it back and I helped kakashi get the scroll too, see I wasn't peeping too" obito stated as well.

The girls still frowned at them ,it still wasn't appropriate.

"uh ay vash washing tteeem" Jiraiya said finally snapping back to reality, or at least tried to but his words weren't understandable due to his bruised lips being so fat by tsunades mega punches.

"he said he was watching us ,so that's why he was on the roof ,to keep an eye on us" Gai said

The third cleared his throat "now, since there is no more misunderstanding you can all leave now and let me stay here smoke my pipe in peace" he said, but no one got out and they were still in his office.

The third frowned and got angry "I said LEEAAAVE" and with that everyone ran away some of them disappeared in a puff of smoke while two young med-nins carried a bed out the office, and the rest went out from the window.

* * *

Jiraiya was sent to the hospital, tsunade and shizune went back and took a trip together, meanwhile, the rest were at kakashis apartment.

Asuma and kurenai were still arguing with each other, Gai was fighting with obito in arm wrestling since he challenged him the winner was the one to keep rin, since both Gai and Obito had a crush on her, rin watched anko and kakashi argue, rin then left to try to stop Gai and obitos fight, as of now the arm wrestling turned into a shinobi combat instead.

"I don't care if it was a mission, couldn't you just take the scroll and leave?" anko yelled at kakashi

"hey it's not like I wanted to stay anyway, don't even think that I'm interested at looking at you anyway" he said

Anko gasped "are you saying I'm not good enough for you"

"what the?, no I didn't say that"

"waaaaaah you big meanie, I'm still a growing girl, give me some time" she started crying again and kakashi just panicked.

"wooow hey don't cry c'mon now, that's not what I meant" kakashi said trying to calm her down.

"so you were captain huh?, couldn't you make a better plan instead of entering like that" kurenai said

"hey getting in was the only way, and I didn't even go in from the start I was just wondering what kakashi was doing so I went to check on him, alright?" Asuma said

"I don't believe you"

"did you hear what my dad said, and I was definitely not peeping okay? and even if I was, then the only girl I'd wanna look at is you"

Kurenai blushed "w-what's that supposed to mean?"

"err uhh, umm n-nothing" Asuma looked at his wrist "oh look at the time, I should go now and play chess with shikaku-sensei" he said as he ran away from kakashis broken apartment window.

"hey wait a second, how would you know what time it is? You weren't even wearing a watch on your wrist" she said as she went after him.

"p-please, Gai-kun Obito-kun, don't fight in here" rin said

"rin is right, we should fight outside for a better space and me to whoop your ass Gai" Obito said

"oh please, it is most definite that I'm going to win out challenge, but as the young lady rin said, we shall head out for more space and continue from there" Gai said

"bring it on ya freak"

Both of them went outside the apartment "oooh, now they'll cause an even bigger scene outside" rin pouted as she went after the two idiots

Anko still kept crying "waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"oh for petes sake ,stop crying you were totally sexy" kakashi said just to make her stop crying, oh how he hated it when girls cry, then all of a sudden like it never happened anko stopped crying.

"AHA I knew it, you pervert, you were totally checking me out" anko claimed as she pointed her finger at his nose.

Kakashi now wished she'd go back crying now instead, he frowned "well excuse me, I think you were also looking at me"

"huh?"

"oh please I saw the way your eyes moved, you looked at me too" he said

"well of coooouuurse I looked at you, you were naked and right in front of me too" she admitted so easily like it was nothing.

Kakashi balled his fist "grrrr" why must she always tick him off, whenever she was around him he always loses his nerve "why don't you go home already"

Anko shrugged "okay," she said then looked around the apartment "it's not like your place is better than mine" she said

Kakashi also looked around and noticed how everything in his apartment was completely either trashed ruined or broken.

His window was shattered to pieces and the glass were still on the floor, his table is split on half, two bowl were broken on the floor and two spoons were just lying there, while the carpet smelled like rotten fish the one that Gai had bought and left it there for days, not only that, but everything else was trashed and the wall even looked newly burned, cracks were on the other side of the wall.

This was probably from the recent fight that came between Obito and Gai a few minutes ago, kakashi sighed, and heard anko humming.

She was humming happily as if she was waiting for him to say something to her, and he knew exactly what it was, so he said it anyway.

"…hey anko, mind if I sleep over at your place again?"

Before he knew it, she squealed and jumped up and down like the little girl she is, she grabbed his hand and they both ran off to her place where he would be spending the night, she was smiling the whole time ,and he couldn't help but smile under his mask as well, he would never admit to her that he thinks she's cute.

Maybe this day wasn't all that bad after all, he completed a mission , he got to hang around with his buddies, he saw cute girls naked ,one in particular,…. umm skip that one , although on the other side, his apartment was trashed again and he got beaten, he also got called a pervert and accused of peeping.

…a couple of those are true but it's not like he would admit it..ever.

"kakashi?" he snapped away from his thoughts and turned his attention to his female companion

"ugh yes anko?" he asked

"eh, nothing just checking if you were still with me" she said as they both stopped at her apartment.

"what are you talking about? I never left you" he said calmly, he knew how it sounded but let it be, it's not like he didn't mean it.

Anko hid her blush as she swung open her "yeah I know" she said and went in quietly.

* * *

It was already evening ,Kakashi turned around and stared at the people below on the streets, he saw in between the buildings Asuma and Kurenai making out and smirked, Obito and Gai were fighting on the streets and causing trouble, he rolled his eyes at that, rin wasn't with them, he guessed she probably went to hang out with shizune in the hospital.

He took in a deep breath and said to himself "what a day" and headed back in the apartment.

Ankos apartment was much smaller than his, but also much neater as well.

He sat on the sofa, and he was so hungry, as he almost forgot he didn't eat anything at all the whole day.

And then anko came to him and gave him a bowl of ramen, kakashi took it and looked at it, "is this ichirakus ramen?"

"yeah, since you don't like my cooking I already pre-ordered one from ichiraku, so don't complain and eat" she said sitting beside him ready to eat her own ramen.

"oh" he looked at the bowl "anko, sorry for not tasting your cooking, I'd love to have some for tomorrow, if it's okay with you" he said

Anko smiled ever so brightly "of course it's okay with me"

"great" he smiled back as he began eating.

Kakashi and anko yawned at the sofa, "I'm tired ,are you gonna sleep here?" anko asked

"yeah, sure" he said getting himself comfortable on the small sofa.

Anko went to her room and stopped by the door "you can sleep next to me if you want" she said then went in and didn't come out.

Kakashi stayed at the sofa lying down and thinking, he sighed and thought 'what the hell' ,he got up and went in the room to sleep next to his girl.

"don't do anything funny" anko warned him and curled up into a ball.

"jeez your still awake, go to sleep little brat" he said

"how about I throw you out my apartment huh?"

"hey now ,no need to get violent"

He got no reply, he turned to her side and faced her, she was staring at him, then frowned, she turned to the other side letting him face her back, this time he frowned.

Time passed ,minutes or even hours, anko was long asleep, kakashi was still awake watching her.

He whispered "when did a little brat like you get so cute?"

He couldn't sleep ,he sighed and put an arm around her, "this is exactly why I hate sleeping at your place, it's because I can even sleep to begin with" he stared at her sleeping so peacefully , he smiled "damn brat" he said then laid back down tightening his grip on her and eventually managed to get himself to sleep.


End file.
